Crónicas del Dragón
by PillesIdi
Summary: Universo Alterno. Tras la derrota de Freezer y su familia, los Saiyajin son ahora los gobernantes del Universo éstos lo han logrado gracias a las habilidades de Vegeta y su hermana menor Rukia. Es ella la que, harta de su vida sanguinaria, decide emprender un viaje e invita a su hermano mayor a seguirla, en el camino conocerán personas que cambiarán por completo sus vidas.
1. Capítulo 1: El inicio de la aventura

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

Capítulo 1: El inicio de la aventura

Mi padre dice que el surgimiento de nuestro imperio comenzó el día en que Freezer fue derrotado por nuestra raza, aun no me queda claro cómo ocurrió, a decir verdad casi nadie conoce la verdadera historia, y tampoco importa, somos los más poderosos y eso basta. El imperio Saiyajin se ha extendido por casi todo el universo, quedan muy pocos lugares libres de nuestro poder, pero eso será por poco tiempo.

Eran precisamente esos lugares los que quería visitar, tenía apenas 12 años cuando se me ocurrió, aunque sinceramente lo venía pensando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Siempre odié llegar a cualquier planeta solo para atacar; yo quería disfrutar del lugar, conocer sus playas, animales, disfrutar de la comida y ¿por qué no? conocer a su gente, sin embargo mi hermano no pensaba igual, él solo asistía a la conquista de nuevas tierras porque el Rey, nuestro padre, lo mandaba, y porque prefería seguir como subordinado que asumir el poder, negarse a alguna de sus órdenes era enfrentarlo y dar pie a una batalla entre ambos, dónde ya se sabía quien sería el ganador: El Príncipe Vegeta.

-No estás harto de asistir a estos lugares y matar a tanta gente, la verdad es que yo ya estoy cansada de hacerlo. –Le comenté mientras peleábamos con unos individuos con enormes cabezas y de pequeña estatura, eran ya unos hombres pero la mayoría apenas sobrepasaban por escasos centímetros a mi hermano que apenas tenía 14 años.

-Por supuesto, estos insectos con tan bajo nivel de pelea no son un reto para mí. – me respondió mientras le cortaba la cabeza a uno de ellos.

-Entonces porque no mejor nos vamos a explorar el universo.- dije enfatizando la última parte y dando una vuelta mientras aventaba a uno de mis oponentes.

Vegeta solo se sonrió de lado, y no me comentó nada; terminamos la batalla y nos dirigimos a nuestras naves para regresar a casa.

-¿Ya lo pensaste? –Insistí

¿Pensar qué?- tras una pequeña pausa continuó -¡Ah! Tu idea de "explorar el universo" Si tanto quieres hacerlo porque no te vas, no me dirás que tienes miedo y por eso me necesitas, para que te proteja. –Se sonrió y puso su mirada en mí.

-No seas idiota, yo no necesito de tu protección, solo te comento porque en cualquier momento me largo y pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir, hay muchos planetas que aun no conocemos, quizá en esos lugares existan seres mucho muy fuertes y tal vez quieran enfrentarse contigo.

-Lo dudo. Pero si tanto quieres viajar entonces iré contigo, no me haría daño terminar con la vida de unas cuantas sabandijas.

-Muy bien, partiremos mañana temprano así que prepárate porque el viaje será largo. Aún no he pensado que decirle al Rey pero no creo que le moleste, a decir verdad tampoco creo que le interese. –Terminamos nuestra plática y regresamos a casa.

A la mañana siguiente salimos sin rumbo fijo, esa era mi idea: no saber a dónde nos llevaría el destino. Como lo suponía al Rey no le importo solo pidió que regresáramos en cuanto el nos lo pidiera.

Vegeta parecía no tener ninguna emoción hasta se veía obligado a viajar conmigo, su rostro y el mío contrastaban notablemente, yo no podía ocultar mi felicidad, si bien no vivía encerrada tampoco gozaba de la libertad de ir a cualquier lugar, ésta era la primera vez que no iba a "trabajar".

El primer planeta que encontramos parecía deshabitado, solo arena y un calor del demonio nos recibió. Recorrimos el lugar por cerca de media hora hasta que un hombrecillo de color azul, con enormes ojos y voz chillona nos habló.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? –Nos dijo.

-Hola, venimos en son de paz. –Le contesté con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Pareces una buena persona, bueno, creo que alguien tan lindo como tú no puede ser malvado. –Me dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Oíste Vegeta, me llamó linda.

-Claro niña, para un duende azul eres linda. –Me contestó Vegeta mientras sonreía de lado.

"Niña" me encantaba que me dijera así. ¿Por qué? Era mi hermano, es cierto, pero ¿qué? Nosotros, los saiyajin, no somos de sentimentalismos baratos y no buscamos el cariño de nadie, además, era obvio que él lo decía solo para hacerme enfadar pero ese efecto jamás se produjo en mí aunque en más de una ocasión le hice creer que sí.

-Oye niño, mi hermano es muy fuerte y quiere enfrentarse con alguien de este planeta, existe alguien que quiera pelear con él, pero que sea muy fuerte para que valga la pena.

-El Gran Kalhá es increíblemente poderoso y le gusta pelear, estoy seguro de que a él le encantará enfrentarse a tu hermano. –Respondió el azulito.

-Muy bien, llévanos inmediatamente con ese Gran Kalhá que dices –Lo interrumpió Vegeta mientras se paraba frente al chiquillo.

-E…está bien señor –respondió casi tartamudeando.

El pequeño nos llevó a una enorme mansión subterránea mientras nos dirigíamos al lugar dónde estaba el Gran Kalhá nos narraba un poco de la historia de su planeta.

-Por años explotamos nuestros recursos sin pensar en las consecuencias, ahora no podemos habitar en la superficie porque el calor es asfixiante, la vegetación es escasa y ya no sobrevive ningún animal, salvo los pocos que aun conservamos aquí abajo. Aún así no nos rendimos y buscamos la manera de solucionar nuestros problemas, no somos una raza que se rinda fácilmente, a pesar de nuestras dificultades tratamos de vivir lo mejor posible.

Esa era la razón por la cual no habíamos ido a ese lugar, nadie hubiese pagado por un lugar como ese.

-Es cierto, aún no les digo mi nombre, yo soy Kenith uno de los hombres más viejos de Kirstey –Comentó para después abrir una enorme puerta. –Hemos llegado, ese que ven ahí es El Gran Kalhá.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Gran Kalhá

Mientras bajábamos por las enormes escaleras que conducían a la ciudad subterránea de ese planeta pensaba si en realidad había tomado una buena decisión al acompañar a Rukia en ese viaje, yo había aceptado su invitación porque quería enfrentar a alguien fuerte, hasta ese momento la única persona que se acercaba a mi poder era mi hermana y aun así distaba mucho de estar a mi nivel.

Por fin llegamos al lugar en donde estaba mi rival, el tipo que nos conducía se presentó con nosotros un poco antes de abrir la puerta, me sorprendió que dijera ser de los más viejos de ahí pero aun así no le di tanta importancia, al que quería conocer estaba cruzando la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Kenith, veo que traes acompañantes –Puso sus manos en el pecho y agachó la cabeza para después decirnos –es un placer conocerlos, yo soy Kalhá

-¿Tú eres El Gran Kalhá? Pero si apenas eres un niño desnutrido ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿10, 9? –le decía Rukia con su pose característica de manos en la cintura.

-Tengo 11 –la interrumpió el chiquillo.

-No se dejen llevar por el aspecto físico El Gran Kalhá es muy fuerte, nació con ese don –dijo el que se había convertido en nuestro guía.

–Tienes apenas 200 de poder, eres una sabandija – comentó Rukia tras accionar su rastreador.

-¡Qué aparato tan extraño! ¿Para qué es? –le preguntó el niño mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Es un rastreador, sirve, entre otras cosas, para medir qué tan fuerte eres. –le explicaba mi hermana.

-Pero, ¿mi verdadero poder o el que estoy mostrando en este momento?

-¿A qué te refieres niño? –respondió Rukia

-Bien, les mostraré de qué hablo.

Tras decir eso, se colocó en forma de A, con los brazos un poco separados del cuerpo y las manos empuñadas. Lanzó un grito muy fuerte y al momento el rastreador comenzó a registrar una nueva información.

-Es increíble, su poder de pelea está aumentando considerablemente, ¿cómo es posible?

Al ver la expresión de Rukia decidí averiguar por mi propia cuenta y también encendí mi rastreador, era sorprendente la forma vertiginosa con la que el muy maldito aumentaba su poder.

-Su poder de pelea… es arriba de 9000 –dije entre sorprendido y enfadado.

La cara de Rukia lo decía todo, jamás nos habíamos topado con una persona que cambiara de esa manera sin una transformación física de por medio. Ese chiquillo tenía la habilidad de ocultar su poder y de sacarlo tempestivamente a su antojo, y no solo eso, según lo marcaba el Scooter estaba por encima de mi nivel. No lo podía creer, si bien era lo que de alguna forma estaba buscando no creí que sería tan fácil encontrarlo y mucho menos que el dueño de ese enorme poder fuera apenas un niño.

-Eres justo lo que buscaba ¿qué dices niño? ¿Quieres tener una batalla conmigo? Prometo no lastimarte demasiado –Le dije a Kalhá con una sonrisa y demostrando absoluta seguridad, era obvio que no le iba a hacer saber que según el rastreador su poder era mayor al mío, además, aunque así fuera estaba seguro de que yo sería el vencedor, yo jamás perdería y menos ante un mocoso.

-Sería un verdadero honor para mí, me doy cuenta de que eres muy fuerte, lo noté desde el momento que llegaron a Kirstey.

¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿De qué manera? ¿A caso contaba con un aparato parecido al rastreador?

-Comencemos de una maldita vez, pero te advierto que no seré benévolo contigo sólo por ser un mocoso.

-No esperaba que lo fueras

-Prefecto, hagamos la pelea en la superficie, no quiero que nuestra gente salga lastimada. –contestó Kenith

Salimos inmediatamente de la habitación, en cuanto Kalhá y el otro se adelantaron Rukia se me acercó, parecía preocupada ¿por mí? ¡Qué estúpida! ¿Cómo se atrevía si quiera a dudar de mi victoria?

-¿Estás seguro de querer enfrentarte a él? Es más fuerte que tú, su poder de pelea es de más de 9000 y el tuyo apenas de…

-¡Cállate! No necesito de tus consejos, se perfectamente lo que hago –le contesté enérgicamente, no iba a permitir que nadie me subestimara.

-¿Ocurre algo joven…? Es verdad, aún no sabemos sus nombres. –dijo Kenith en cuanto oyó que casi gritaba.

-Él es Vegeta y yo Rukia –contestó mi hermana con indiferencia.

-Es un placer, espero que después de la pelea se queden unos días con nosotros, nuestro planeta no es el mejor para vivir pero somos personas muy hospitalarias, además la vida no es tan mala cuando te acostumbras. –comentó el viejo.

A mí no me interesaba estar en ese lugar por más tiempo de lo que me llevaría derrotar a ese tal Kalhá, sin embargo, no veía lo mismo en Rukia, sabía que ella deseaba explorar esa ciudad subterránea, investigar todo lo que pudiera de esa civilización y hasta convivir con esa gente. "¿De verdad será Saiyajin?" Me preguntaba cada vez que me hablaba sobre esas locuras que planeaba hacer.

-Me gustaría conocer personas diferentes a nosotros, que vean la vida desde otra perspectiva, que tengan otra forma de pensar ¡No sé! ¡Diferentes! Y creo que sería divertido ¿No crees? –me dijo en más de una ocasión. No la entendía pero tampoco me importaba, sinceramente me daba igual lo que hiciera con su vida. Desde pequeños Rukia siempre tuvo esos sueños estúpidos de viajar; cada vez que llegábamos a hacer nuestro "trabajo" ella pretendía primero conocer el lugar, por supuesto que yo no estaba para esas boberías y jamás le permití llevarlas a cabo.

En cuanto llegamos a la superficie de ese estúpido planeta el viejo nos dijo que la pelea se llevaría a cabo en un lugar especial, de los pocos edificios que aún estaban de pie puesto que habían destruido la mayoría para sembrar árboles.

-En este lugar efectuábamos encuentros de artes marciales antes de que ocurriera nuestro desastre ecológico, pero bueno, no los quiero aburrir con eso, será mejor que comiencen con su encuentro. –dijo el anciano.

-Comencemos entonces Vegeta.

-No tienes que decirme cuando empezar niñito –le respondí mientras me dirigía hacia él, le propiné una serie de golpes que no pudo esquivar y que lo hicieron estrellarse contra una de las paredes del recinto.

-No esperaba que comenzaras de esa manera –me comentó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

-Déjate de niñerías y pelea de verdad, no estoy para perder mi tiempo.

Apenas acabé de hablar cuando ya tenía a esa sabandija atacándome, el niño había entendido por fin lo que tenía que hacer, se lanzó hacia mí con una serie de ataques bastante poderosa que logró lastimarme un poco, ese mocoso no sólo era fuerte, también rápido, aunque su velocidad no se comparaba con la mía. Estuvimos así por unos minutos leyendo nuestros movimientos mutuamente hasta que llegamos a la misma conclusión: era tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel.


	3. Capítulo 3: La pelea con Kalhá

-Quiero decirte que estoy muy emocionado, jamás me había enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte como tú Vegeta, no sabes la alegría que me da…

-Cállate de una maldita vez, te dije que no estoy para perder mi tiempo, si tanto gusto te da pelear entonces hazlo –era evidente su emoción, entonces, ¿para qué decirlo? Siempre he creído que son más importantes los hechos que las palabras.

Retomamos la pelea de inmediato, pero esta vez los ataques de Kalhá eran más contundentes. Trató de darme un golpe en el pecho mismo que esquivé con facilidad para después derribarlo de un puñetazo en el abdomen, él se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a lanzarme una serie de ataques que apenas y podía evitar, uno de esos golpes me dio directo en la cara e hizo que perdiera un poco la concentración lo que el chiquillo aprovechó muy bien pues inició una embestida aun más agresiva. Era increíble la fortaleza de ese niño, a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que significaba atacar de esa manera no parecía cansado. Logré resistir a la tortura física a la que me estaba sometiendo, estudié sus movimientos y cuando me iba a lanzar un golpe al rostro detuve su puñetazo y comencé mi embate. Al parecer al niño le sorprendió que aun con las heridas que tenía pudiera levantarme y contraatacar. Ese titubeo me permitió propinarle una notable cantidad de golpes que lo dejaron tendido en el suelo y sin oportunidad si quiera de defenderse. Aun después de la golpiza que recibí de su parte podía continuar con la pelea y ganarla sin un gran esfuerzo, Kalhá era fuerte y además veloz pero no tenía experiencia en batalla algo de lo que yo podía presumir. La pelea se estaba alargando demasiado, el chiquillo resistía mis ataques y además se daba el lujo de contrarrestarlos, era bastante testarudo y eso comenzaba a desesperarme, pues aun con la cara de dolor que tenía no se veía con la intención de darse por vencido.

-¡No te esfuerces demasiado Kalhá! Recuerda que esto es sólo un entrenamiento –le gritó el viejo con una estúpida cara de preocupación.

-No te preocupes por mi abuelo, yo estaré bien, además me estoy divirtiendo mucho –le contestó sumamente cansado el chiquillo.

-Así que es sólo un entrenamiento ¿eh? Pues bien, sigamos entrenando –le dije sonriendo mientras le daba un rodillazo en el abdomen. El niño gritó de dolor y se tiró al piso con las manos en su estómago.

-No seas tan cruel Vegeta, es apenas un niño –me dijo Rukia con un tono bastante serio. Eso era de lo más común en ella, aun cuando nuestra vida consistía en asesinar a diestra y siniestra parecía nunca estar de acuerdo con la tortura, acataba las órdenes del Rey y las cumplía al pie de la letra pero jamás mató a niños o mujeres, era parte de sus estatutos: pelear de una forma digna y con aquel que estuviera a su nivel.

-No te preocupes niña, no lo pienso matar, pero si el desea entrenar lo mejor es hacerlo peleando al máximo nivel, además, el chiquillo lo puede resistir ¿o me equivoco?

-Así es señor, y le agradezco mucho esta oportunidad.

Continuamos con la batalla unos minutos más, Kalhá estaba muy cerca de ser derrotado, sus golpes ya no eran efectivos y el cansancio se acrecentaba cada segundo. Con un puñetazo en el abdomen lo dejé tirado en el suelo. Cuando estaba a punto de dar por terminada la pelea él se levantó, colocó su brazo derecho delante de su cara y extendió sólo sus dedos medio e índice, murmuró algunas palabras que no logré entender y, al instante, se formó una esfera de energía, después abrió por completo su mano y me lanzó un rayo al que llamó "Griffelav". Traté de contener todo ese poder en mis manos, pero era casi inútil, su técnica había dado el resultado que ese mocoso esperaba pero en mucho menor grado dada su debilidad.

-¿Sangre? Cómo es posible que tú ¡maldito mocoso! me hirieras de tal manera. Ahora te enseñaré a respetar al Príncipe de los Saiyajin. –Estaba completamente enloquecido, esa sabandija me había lastimado no sólo físicamente también había herido mi ego, tenía que hacerle pagar por tal ofensa. Con el cuerpo totalmente adolorido lancé mi mejor ataque, era el momento de acabar con la pelea no me importaba si con ello diera también por terminada mi vida.

-Recibe mi ¡Galick Ho! –le grité al crío mientras lo lanzaba hacia él.

Kalhá no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo, después del impacto calló al suelo inconsciente. La victoria era mía.

Mi cuerpo no soportó más y al igual que el mocoso me derrumbé, lo último que pude ver fue a Kenith corriendo hacia Kalhá y a Rukia viniendo hacia donde me encontraba, después de eso no supe que ocurrió.

Desperté en una habitación completamente blanca, con una ventana a mi derecha y un pequeño sofá enfrente de mi cama. Me levanté y salí del cuarto, en la habitación contigua estaban Rukia y otras tres personas que no conocía.

-Vaya dormilón, hasta que despiertas –me dijo Rukia con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cuántos días dormí? –le pregunté.

-No mucho, apenas 2. El que supongo dormirá más es Kalhá, aunque es lógico, sus heridas eran más severas que las tuyas. Por suerte en este planeta tienen grandes conocimientos en medicina, aunque no está tan avanzada como la que poseemos nosotros. ¿Sabes? Ahora me arrepiento de no traer todo nuestro equipo de curación. Es verdad ¿Quieres comer? La comida es muy rica aquí ¡Te encantará! Pero no te quedes parado, siéntate con nosotros. –Rukia no paraba de hablar, al parecer los días que estuve dormido los aprovechó para aprender algunas cosas de la cultura del lugar y para hacer amistad con casi todos sus habitantes. Ella se levantó y me sirvió un poco de comida. Lo que decía era verdad estaba exquisita, no entiendo como en un lugar como ese podían existir ese tipo de manjares si su vegetación era casi nula.

Kalhá se recuperó 2 días después de que yo lo hiciera, se notaba muy contento y agradecido conmigo y me hablaba con un respeto mayor al que se le tiene a un Rey, era bastante agradable aunque en ocasiones me exasperaba. Permanecimos en Kirstey una semana más a petición de Rukia que quería seguir aprendiendo técnicas y demás tonterías, pasando ese tiempo salimos con rumbo a otro planeta.


	4. Capítulo 4: La llegada inesperada

Después de la pelea de Vegeta con el pequeño Kalhá, y de quedarnos por algunos días en Kirstey, llegamos a un pequeño planeta con casi las mismas condiciones que el anterior en donde nos habíamos hospedado, caminamos por unos minutos buscando alguna señal de vida hasta que encontramos a uno de sus habitantes.

-Buenas tardes, me llamo Rukia y él es mi hermano Vegeta –le dije a un hombre de aproximadamente 1.80 de estatura, tez morena, cabello castaño, ojos azules y con una cicatriz que comenzaba en su ceja derecha y terminaba cerca de la boca.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? –Contestó disgustado -¿qué es lo que quieren? No ven que este planeta está muerto, sólo mi padre y yo nos quedamos aquí, aun no se ni por qué –dijo más para él mismo que para nosotros –será mejor que se vayan unos viajeros como ustedes no encontrarán nada bueno por aquí.

-Queremos tener una pelea, bueno, es mi hermano quien lo desea

-¿Ese escuincle? No me hagas reír –me interrumpió mientras soltaba un fuerte carcajada.

-Es mejor irnos Rukia, es obvio que en este planeta no hay más que sabandijas como esta –respondió Vegeta mientras daba la media vuelta y se dirigía a nuestra nave.

-¿Pero qué demonios me dijiste chamaco? ¿Sabandija? Ahora te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores

Y diciendo esto se lanzó a atacar a Vegeta quien después de esquivarlo lo mandó a volar varios metros de un solo golpe. El tipo quedó tendido en el suelo lamentándose por el fuerte dolor que sentía mientras nosotros caminábamos hacia nuestra nave, no teníamos nada que hacer ahí.

* * *

Así continuamos por unos meses, de planeta en planeta buscando un oponente fuerte pero sin hallar nadie del mismo nivel. En muchas ocasiones nos encontramos con seres pacíficos y por lo mismo bastante débiles, aunque claro, muy amables, cada vez que nos topábamos con un planeta así yo aprovechaba para comer, comprar ropa y descansar, a Vegeta no le gustaba mucho lo que hacía pero no se quejaba tanto siempre y cuando la comida fuera buena. En cierta ocasión llegamos a un lugar habitado por pequeños seres calvos con apariencia de muñecos, completamente blancos y un tanto tímidos. Uno de ellos se nos acercó y nos dijo:

-Ustedes son saiyajins ¿verdad?

Era la primera vez que alguien nos reconocía y sabía perfectamente la razón, había notado su Ki cuando nos acercábamos al planeta. Él estaba parado a unos metros de nosotros con una cara de sorpresa y miedo que no podía disimular.

-¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo Vegeta? –le dije a mi hermano mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice al pequeño que nos veía con horror. Vegeta sólo se sonrió de lado y caminó hacia él, yo lo seguí de inmediato. El pobre niño no tuvo otra opción más que quedarse parado mientras nos dirigíamos hacia él y estoy casi segura que fueron los segundos más largos de toda su vida. Cuando llegamos se inclinó para saludarnos sin emitir ninguna palabra, fui yo la que rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Este es el planeta al que me mandaron –contestó tras unos segundos.

-Ya veo, pero por lo visto, no has hecho tu trabajo aun –le respondí mientras examinaba el lugar y a las personitas que nos veían.

-Bueno… yo...

-No me digas que no puedes hacer algo tan simple, estos monitos son bastante débiles, hasta tú aun con el bajo nivel que tienes puedes derrotarlos ¡es más! Si quieres te ayudo sólo para que veas lo linda hermanita que soy.

-¡No! por favor, no les hagas daño –me interrumpió –creo que no es necesario, este planeta no tiene grandes riquezas, no nos serviría de nada, pienso que es mejor dejarlos vivir.

-¿Y por qué haríamos algo así? –le respondió Vegeta.

Tarble no dijo nada, sólo bajó la cabeza de nuevo mientras los demás nos observaban temerosos.

-¿Te encariñaste con los muñequitos Tarble? ¡Qué patético eres! –le dije después de un tiempo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Vienen por mí?

-No, llegamos por casualidad, ni siquiera sabíamos de tu presencia, pero debo admitir que la razón de nuestro aterrizaje en este lugar fue porque sentimos tu Ki. –le contesté.

-¿Mi Ki? Bueno, no importa, y ahora ¿Qué piensan hacer?

-Destruiremos el lugar, obviamente –contestó Vegeta.

-Pero hermano, por favor ¡No lo hagas! Yo…

-¿Qué? –replicó el mayor de los tres.

-Es que yo…

-Ya déjalo Vegeta, además ¡Qué flojera trabajar cuando estamos de vacaciones! Mejor deja que estos monitos nos atiendan como se debe, tengo mucha hambre. Anda Tarble, diles que nos preparen algo bueno de comer.

Tarble salió casi corriendo y habló con uno de los hombrecillos, imagino que el líder, éste reunió a varios hombres y mujeres y nos prepararon un gran banquete. Después de devorar toda la comida que nos prepararon me dirigí a hablar con Vegeta, no sabía lo que pensaba hacer con respecto a nuestro pequeño hermano y no es que me importara, sólo tenía curiosidad.

-¿Qué hacemos con Tarble? –le pregunté

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿De verdad? Lo piensas dejar aquí entonces.

-Me da igual lo que pase con él.

-Pero, si alguien más lo encuentra será una burla para nuestra raza, creo que lo mejor es llevarlo con nosotros y enseñarle a comportarse como un verdadero Saiyajin.

Vegeta se sonrió ante mi argumento, colocó sus brazos en forma cruzada en su nuca y me contestó:

-Si es lo que quieres, hazlo, ya te dije que me da igual, pero no quiero que interrumpan con mi entrenamiento ¿Entendiste?

Le afirmé con la cabeza y salí a buscar a Tarble, él se encontraba despidiéndose de una de esas monitas blancas, parecía que tenían un tipo de relación de amistad o algo así, en cuanto me vieron se quedaron callados y él se levantó de su asiento.

-Nos vemos después Gure, ahora es mejor que te vayas de aquí –le dijo a su amiga.

-Yo me quedaré contigo –respondió.

-Vámonos ya Tarble, Vegeta ha aceptado llevarte con nosotros para que aprendas un poco a comportarte como se debe, estás avergonzando a nuestra raza con esa actitud mediocre que tienes.

-¿Con ustedes? ¿De verdad? Entonces no piensan matar a nadie en este planeta –me contestó mientras se ponía aún más serio de lo que ya estaba. Cuando hacía esa cara se parecía mucho a Vegeta, cosa bastante divertida.

-Ya te dije que estamos de vacaciones, ahora que si quieres podemos aniquilar a unos cuantos.

-¡No! Por favor, no lo hagas.

-Muy bien ¡Vámonos ya! Pero antes dime algo, ¿por qué te despedías de tu amiguita si no te imaginaste nuestros planes de llevarte con nosotros? –le pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta

-Bueno, yo creí que nos iban a matar a todos y pensé en enfrentarme a ustedes.

-Sí, lo supuse. Me da gusto que al menos decidieras pelear y no escapar como un cobarde, eso habla bien de ti. Tal vez no todo esté perdido, aunque eres muy estúpido al pensar si quiera en combatir, estás muy por debajo de nuestro nivel. Anda, busca tus cosas Vegeta debe estar impaciente.

Antes de entrar a la nave los monitos blancos se despidieron de Tarble, le desearon buena suerte y le pidieron que regresara pronto. Él les prometió volver en cuanto le fuera posible y les dijo que no los olvidaría.

-¡Qué idiotas! –susurró Vegeta mientras entraba a la nave.

Yo sólo observaba las muestras de afecto entre esas dos razas tan diferentes, pues aunque Tarble no tiene la misma educación que nosotros, no deja de ser un Saiyajin, y un Saiyajin que se digne de serlo no actúa ni piensa así.

Salimos del planeta con destino a lo desconocido, ahora con un miembro más en el equipo, uno que no quería acompañarnos y que además era opuesto a nosotros, uno que miraba hacia ese planeta esperando regresar lo antes posible.


	5. Capítulo 5: Aparece un nuevo oponente

Aun no sabía que estaba haciendo en esa nave con destino desconocido, hace apenas unos días me encontraba disfrutando de la compañía de Gure, de su familia… de mis amigos, ahora ni si quiera sabía que iba a ser de mí. No podía comprender el por qué me llevaban con ellos ¿Cuál era su propósito? Tal vez a Vegeta no le importaba, pero ¿Y Rukia? ¿Qué es lo que pensaba? ¿Qué la motivó a interceder por mí con nuestro hermano? ¿Qué esperaba sacar de todo esto? Mi cabeza no paraba de trabajar, las ideas circulaban por ella sin cesar, y lo peor de todo, sin tener nada seguro, "sólo el tiempo lo dirá" me dije en más de una ocasión. Pero ya había pasado más de un mes y aun no encontraba la respuesta.

Nuestra vida era un tanto monótona, si llegábamos a un planeta y la raza que lo habitaba era guerrera o había alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a Vegeta o a Rukia se efectuaba una batalla casi a muerte. Si por el contrario eran seres pacíficos, descansábamos por unos días.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, observando una más de las peleas de Vegeta. Esta vez su oponente era bastante fuerte, casi invencible, y no sólo eso, era un maldito sádico que disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento de mi hermano.

-¡Ni se te ocurra intervenir Rukia! Si te atreves te haré pedazos. Esto es entre esta sabandija y yo.

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué le exigía a mi hermana no intervenir? Si ella no hacía algo ese monstruo terminaría matándolo. ¿Es que acaso prefería la muerte antes de pedir ayuda?

-Es un idiota –murmuró Rukia –pero más le vale ganar esta batalla si no yo misma terminaré con su inútil vida.

No podía comprender la relación entre ellos dos. Jamás había una palabra de aliento, una sonrisa, un abrazo. Sólo malos tratos y golpes. Sólo peleas, sólo entrenamientos. Nadie se podía imaginar que eran hermanos, que tenían toda una vida de conocerse, que se respetaban mutuamente, y sobre todo, que se querían. Porque yo podía verlo, sobre toda en Rukia, no era un cariño común pero existía. Se notaba cada vez que sus ojos se llenaban de orgullo al ver una pelea de Vegeta, cada vez que avistaba otro de sus triunfos, cada vez que ganaba. Pero no era orgullo solamente, había algo más: admiración. La misma admiración que se le tiene a un padre o a un maestro. La misma admiración que se puede sentir por tu hermano mayor.

Vegeta se había convertido en el ídolo de Rukia, y ahora que él se encontraba en peligro ella estaba devastada y sin saber qué hacer, yo por mi parte también me encontraba temeroso, Vegeta estaba a punto de morir a manos de ese pequeño monstruo y probablemente nosotros correríamos con la misma suerte.

¿Cómo podían estos seres comportarse de tal manera? Ni en mis peores pesadillas pude haberme imaginado algo así, eran unos monstruos que contrastaban ampliamente con su aspecto físico. De baja estatura y tez rojiza, con enormes ojos azules que sobresalían de sus pequeñas cabezas, y con una boca, que por el contrario, apenas se notaba. Tenían dos brazos, pero podían sacar de sus cuerpos otros dos en cualquier momento. Sus piernas parecían tan frágiles que daban la sensación de romperse con cada paso que daban. Se veían tan inofensivos y débiles pero eran todo lo contrario.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer niñito? Creí que eras más fuerte, pero sólo eres… ¿Cuál es la palabra que utilizas? ¡Claro! Sabandija. Sólo eres una sabandija.

-Aun no conoces mi verdadero poder. Yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, y soy el más fuerte del Universo.

Mi hermano estaba siendo apaleado por Blaze, ese maldito hombre destrozaba lentamente su cuerpo y disfrutaba cada golpe, cada herida, cada grito desesperado que salía de la garganta de Vegeta. Mientras sus hombres se reían a carcajadas.

-¡Pobre niño! Pero se lo tiene merecido por creerse más fuerte que el Señor Blaze –comentaba uno de ellos.

-Tienes razón Bengal, eso es lo que se gana cualquiera que se mete con él, o con cualquiera de nosotros –le respondió el más joven.

Pero la pelea aun no terminaba, sólo quedaba una opción y estaba seguro de que Vegeta no dudaría en usarla. Y así fue.

-Deja de reírte estúpido. Jamás pensé llegar a esto ¡Ah! Maldición, no puedo creer que un tipo como tú tenga la fortuna de conocer el gran poder del Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Deberías estar agradecido.

-Creo que te afectaron los golpes niño, dices puras estupideces.

En la mano de Vegeta se formó una pequeña bola de energía que fue lanzada hacia el cielo.

-¿Ese es tu gran poder niño? Definitivamente estás delirando por tanto golpe.

Pero no era así. Esa técnica no iba hacia Blaze, ese no era su propósito. Lo que Vegeta había creado era una luna artificial, la misma que le facilitaría transformarse en Ozaru y multiplicar diez veces su poder.

-¡Qué demonios hiciste! ¿Cómo te transformaste en ese maldito mono gigante? –gritaba un Blaze sorprendido de ver la transformación de mi hermano.

-Te dije que aún no veías todo mi poder –le respondió Vegeta mientras lo tomaba con una sola mano para luego estamparlo contra una de las montañas que nos rodeaban. Después de ello pisó el debilitado cuerpo de su rival. Casi podía escuchar los huesos de Blaze resquebrajarse, mi hermano se estaba vengando de lo que le había hecho hace apenas unos minutos, y al igual que su oponente, disfrutaba cada uno de sus gritos.

Los hombres de Blaze no podían creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Su líder se encontraba casi muerto y gritando con desesperación tras cada golpe que le daba Vegeta.

-No se metan, esto es entre Blaze y mi hermano. Si dan un paso más yo acabaré con ustedes.

-No te tengo miedo pequeña mono. Puedo vencerte con una sola mano. –respondió uno de ellos y se lanzó hacia mi hermana.

Rukia pudo esquivar sus golpes y contraatacarlo. No le fue muy difícil vencerlo, realmente había una gran diferencia de poderes entre ellos dos. Los demás hombres, al ver a su amigo derrotado, atacaron en conjunto a Rukia pero ella era bastante fuerte y no lo hicieron gran daño. Venció con facilidad a 3 de ellos y sólo quedó de pie Bengal, quien por lo que entendía, era el hermano mayor de Blaze.

-¡Estúpida niña! Me las pagarás.

-Eso está por verse viejo –respondió Rukia mientras lanzaba uno de sus ataques.

Su Nomai Glace logró lastimar a Bengal, pero no fue suficiente como para detenerlo por completo. Por el contrario, hizo que éste se enfureciera más y la golpeara con mayor saña, Rukia intentó defenderse pero la furia del hombre era aplastante. Al ver las condiciones de mi hermana corrí a ayudarla. Golpeé al Ojeniano con todas mis fuerzas y aunque no le hice mucho daño mi ataque sirvió para que Rukia se recuperara un poco. Ella estaba a punto de golpear a Bengal cuando escuchamos la voz de Vegeta.

-Pensé que acabarías antes con esta sabandija, me has decepcionado mucho Rukia.

Atrás de nosotros se encontraba nuestro hermano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la pelea con Blaze había terminado y ahora iba tras Bengal. Cuando éste se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba en el piso casi muerto atacó a Vegeta, sin embargo, sus golpes no lo afectaron. Bastó con un puñetazo para terminar con el Ojeniano. Después de eso salimos del planeta dejando atrás los cadáveres de nuestros oponentes.


	6. Capítulo 6: El Saiyain de la Tierra

Había pasado un mes después de la pelea con Blaze y aun no encontrábamos un buen lugar para descansar. La batalla con los Ojenianos fue difícil, sobre todo para Vegeta, a pesar de ello se encontraba en excelentes condiciones y de muy buen humor lo que era realmente extraño. Recorrimos varios planetas hasta que llegamos a uno que pintaba bien, buscamos señales de vida pero el lugar parecía desértico.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Tarble mientras señalaba hacia el cielo.

La escena era bastante singular. Un niño atravesaba el pecho de un hombre verde y ahora caía inconsciente preso de la gravedad y el cansancio, como era de esperarse Tarble corrió a ayudar al pequeño.

-¿Vamos? –le pregunté a Vegeta esperando que me dijera que no

-¿Por qué no? Tal vez ocurra algo interesante.

Nos dirigimos hasta donde se encontraban esos dos. Ni mi hermano ni yo lucíamos interesados en la batalla hasta que llegamos y vimos al pequeño. El chiquillo que estaba al lado de Tarble era ¿un Saiyajin? Volteé a ver a Vegeta, tal vez él tenía una respuesta a todas las dudas en mi cabeza.

-¿Crees que sea…?

-Es probable –me interrumpió para después dirigirse al pequeño -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Goku ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos Saiyajin, al igual que tú –le contesté

-¿Saiya qué? No sé de qué están hablando pero muchas gracias por salvarme.

Muy cerca de nosotros estaban un hombre musculoso con tres ojos y otro regordete de pelo largo que viajaba en una pequeña nave.

-Vaya, llegaste justo a tiempo para salvar a Goku, muchas gracias –le dijo el gordo a Tarble. Éste sólo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

-Dime niño ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Peleaste con un Namek verdad? –seguí cuestionándolo.

-¿Un namek? Ustedes sí que son raros, dicen palabras que ni siquiera conozco y visten ropas muy chistosas –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No son chistosas son… ¡No importa! Dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te mandaron a conquistar este lugar?

-¿Conquistar? No entiendo –respondió.

Yo seguía interrogando al niño cuando a lo lejos vi tres siluetas, al parecer eran dos mujeres y un hombre. Una de ellas llegó directo hacia el niño y sin prestar atención a los demás comenzó a hablarle.

-¡Goku! ¡Goku! ¿Lo derrotaste verdad? Sabía que ibas a lograr, es que eres muy fuerte. ¿Y quiénes son tus amigos? Nunca los había visto ¿Ellos te ayudaron a derrotar al malvado Piccolo?

-¡Bulma! Ni siquiera lo dejas contestar, además Goku debe estar muy cansado ¿no es así? –le dijo el hombre que las acompañaba. Éste era alto y musculoso, aunque su nivel era bastante bajo, una sabandija como dice Vegeta. Además, tenía una cicatriz en el rostro.

-Tienes razón Yamcha ¡Pero qué tonta soy! Es verdad, me llamo Bulma ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo soy Tarble y ellos son mis hermanos Vegeta y Rukia.

-¡Pero si tienes cola! ¿Son parientes de Goku? Goku no me dijiste que tenías más familia. –Comentó la chica. Ella era bastante bonita, tenía el cabello corto y unos ojos azules que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello, también azul; tenía casi la misma estatura que Vegeta, tal vez uno o dos centímetros menos y por lo que notaba hablaba muchísimo.

-Es que no los conozco. Ni siquiera había visto sus colas. Oye Tarble ¿De verdad eres de mi familia?

-No lo creo, la razón por la que ambos tenemos cola es porque somos de la misma raza.

-¿De la misma raza? No entiendo nada de lo que dices –respondió el niño.

Noté algo extraño en la mirada de Vegeta al ver a la chica de cabello corto, pero en ese momento no le presté mucha atención, me intrigaba más el niño Saiyajin que acaba de pelear con un Namek y ahora estaba charlando con Tarble, que las hormonas de mi hermano mayor.

-¿Quieres decir que ni Goku ni ustedes son de este planeta? –preguntó incrédulo el chico de la cicatriz.

-Así es, somos Saiyajin –respondí.

-¡Es increíble! Ahora entiendo muchas cosas ¿Y qué es lo que hacen aquí? ¿Vienen por Goku? ¿Se lo van a llevar? –decía Bulma con cara de preocupación.

-Por supuesto que no, estamos aquí sólo de paso, buscamos un lugar donde comer y descansar –respondí.

-Entonces ¿por qué no vamos a Kame House? Ahí podemos comer y hablar de todo. Ustedes tienen mucho que explicar –dijo la peliazul con voz mandona.

-No me hables de esa manera chiquilla estúpida –contestó irritado Vegeta.

-Vamos hermano no te enojes, sé que tienes tanta hambre como yo podemos aprovechar el ofrecimiento de esta mujer para comer y después irnos de aquí, además, tú también tienes curiosidad ¿verdad?

-No, no la tengo. Este niño debe ser uno de tantos, que al igual que Tarble tiene un nivel muy bajo, por eso fue enviado aquí.

-¿Y por qué no recuerda nada?

-Tal vez se dio un golpe cuando era niño y perdió la memoria.

-Niño ¿Crees posible eso?

-¡Sí! Recuerdo que mi abuelito me contó que cuando era un bebé me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza porque me caí a un barranco –contestó el chiquillo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ya veo, entonces es por eso. Como sea yo tengo hambre así que me voy con ellos. Tarble ¿vienes?

-Sí, yo también tengo hambre.

-Vegeta ¿Qué dices, nos vamos? -Aunque mi hermano no afirmó nada sabía que ese silencio era un sí.

-Yo prefiero ir con Yajirobe y el maestro Karin creo que ahí estaré mejor -respondió el niño.

-Pero Goku nosotros podemos cuidarte –contestó la peliazul.

-Bulma, Goku tiene razón estará mejor con el maestro. Anda Yajirobe llévatelo -dijo el chico de la cicatriz.

Goku y el gordo se fueron y un momento después salimos nosotros. Llegamos a una pequeña isla bastante pintoresca, con un agradable clima y el agua más azul que he visto. En definitiva este planeta era mi favorito. Después de comer y contestar todas las dudas de los terrícolas decidí echar un vistazo por el lugar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí? –me preguntó Tarble.

-Hasta que Vegeta se aburra, supongo. El lugar luce bien, tal vez una semanas, quizá más, a diferencia de los demás planetas las chicas de aquí son muy lindas y físicamente parecidas a nosotros.

-En Kaazá también eran como nosotros.

-Sí, pero esas mujeres eran tontas y mucho más altas que Vegeta. Al príncipe no le gustan así –le respondí a Tarble mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-¿Y cómo le gustan entonces? No te niego que ellas son lindas pero, Vegeta no parece interesado en ninguna.

-Eso no lo sabemos, nuestro hermano es muy reservado en ese aspecto. Tú déjamelo a mí, este planeta me gusta y pienso quedarme por un largo tiempo.

-Sí Vegeta se entera de lo que sea que estés planeando se enojará mucho.

-No seas miedoso, además, el problema será mío no te estoy pidiendo ayuda.

Lo que decía Tarble podría ser cierto pero no me importaba ¿qué tanto me afectaría intentar relacionar a Vegeta con esa tonta? ¿Una paliza por parte de mi hermano? Ni que no tuviera manos para defenderme. Podía con cualquier cosa ¡es más! Probablemente el Príncipe no caería en mi trampa, si se le puede llamar así. Sólo el tiempo lo decidiría, aun me quedaban unas semanas para arreglar todo antes de que Vegeta se aburriera y quisiera salir de ahí.


	7. La conversación entre Rukia y Bulma

Habían pasado dos semanas desde nuestra llegada a la Tierra y aun no tenía idea de cómo convencer a Vegeta de quedarnos por más tiempo, él parecía a gusto pero estaba segura que el tiempo ya no estaba a mi favor y en cualquier momento partiríamos hacia otro lugar. Ahora ocupábamos la casa de Bulma, no entendía por qué pero nos había invitado a vivir ahí por un tiempo mientras decidíamos a dónde ir, el lugar era mejor que esa pequeña casa en la isla pues desde que revivieron a esos chicos con las Esferas del Dragón el espacio se había reducido y además estaba ese maldito anciano pervertido que me ponía de mal humor. Las esferas intrigaron un poco a Vegeta, y por qué no decirlo, también a mi, no todos los días ves como reviven tan fácilmente a una persona o a varias. El Dragón que concedía deseos y la chica peliazul podían ser la clave para llevar a cabo mi plan de quedarme indefinidamente en la Tierra así que decidí acércame a la mujer y comenzar mi estrategia.

-Y dime Bulma, ¿Qué otras cosas hay por aquí que sean dignas de una Princesa como yo? –si algo le molestaba a esa niñita era que le restregara en la cara mi sangre real así que no dudaba en hacerlo cuantas veces me fuera posible.

-Hay muchísimas cosas buenas pero no sé si a su alteza le parezcan convenientes.

-Muéstramelas y te diré, si me gustan te daré un premio por tu dedicación –le contesté con la más grande de mis sonrisas. Ella se puso roja y hasta bufó, me hacía reír mucho con esa actitud y no disimulaba mi felicidad de lograr mi propósito: hacerla rabiar.

-Mira princesita a mi no me ordenas nada, por si no lo sabes yo soy Bulma Brief la mujer más hermosa, inteligente, audaz e intrépida de este planeta…

-Ya lo dijiste "de este planeta" y no me hables de esa forma que no somos iguales.

-Por supuesto que no yo soy demasiado como para compararme contigo estás muy lejos de estar a mi nivel –refunfuñó la ojiazul.

-Claro que estoy lejos de tu nivel yo soy una princesa y tú una simple muchachita de un peculiar planeta.

-Fíjate como me hablas…

-¿Se puede saber por qué tanto alboroto? Dejen de gritar que me ponen de mal humor –era Vegeta que había llegado como caído del cielo, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla y sin esforzarme tanto. Él sólo pidió que nos calláramos y salió de la habitación y muy probablemente hasta de la casa, odiaba las tontas peleas que tenía con la niñata porque decía que su voz era horrible e irritaba sus oídos.

Bulma nunca le contestaba, aunque en realidad ellos casi no hablaban. Si mi hermano quería algo mandaba a Tarble o le ordenaba directamente a la madre, ésta siempre cumplía los caprichos de Vegeta y hasta lo hacía con una sonrisa "Vaya familia de locos" pensaba cada vez que veía a la señora contonearse por toda la casa mientras le cocinaba al príncipe.

-¿Te gusta? –Bulma me miró extrañada como si no entendiera de que le hablaba.

-Que si me gusta… ¿Quién?

-Como quién ¡Idiota! Mi hermano. Eso es normal él siempre ha tenido ese don de atraer a las mujeres aunque es obvio que a ti jamás te haría caso no tienes nada para agradarlo, eres simple y sin chiste. ¡Pobrecilla!

-Ya quisiera tu hermano tener el placer de que la Gran Bulma Brief pusiera sus ojos en él, por si no lo sabes yo tengo novio se llama Yamcha y es un hombre alto, fuerte y muy atractivo.

-Y que pone los ojos en cuanta mujer se le cruza en el camino según las palabras de tu madre. ¿Será por qué tú eres tan poca cosa que ni siquiera eres digna de un simple terrícola? –esta vez le había dado en algo que realmente le dolía debo admitir que sentí un poco de pena por ella, su rostro cambió por completo y su mirada se entristeció, recordé que apenas un día antes los había escuchado discutir por esa misma razón.

-Que Yamcha sea un idiota no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Te equivocas, si dices ser tan inteligente ¿Por qué permitas que ese tipo te trate de esa manera? Tal vez es porque en el fondo sabes que eres poca cosa. Esa es la razón por la que Vegeta jamás se fijaría en ti –el comentario de Yamcha me estaba alejando de mi propósito, tenía que llevar la conversación de nuevo hacia donde quería.

-Ya te dije que Vegeta sería muy afortunado de tenerme a su lado –solté una carcajada en ese momento, y esta vez fue real. Estaba de acuerdo con que a Vegeta le gustaba un poco la chica, pero ella lo decía como si él pudiera llegar a sentir algo más grande, definitivamente ese comentario era como para reírse por mucho pero mucho tiempo.

-No me hagas reír niñita tonta ¿Tú? ¿Al lado de Vegeta? Ni en tus mejores sueños. Él es un príncipe, y no cualquiera. Vegeta es "El príncipe de los Saiyajin" que te quede bien claro y por supuesto que jamás se rebajaría ni si quiera a salir contigo ¡Pero qué digo! Ni si quiera pondría sus ojos en ti.

-Eso ya lo veremos –me contestó mientras guiñaba un ojo –yo te demostraré que por muy príncipe de los saiyajin que sea no podrá resistir a los encantos de la Gran Bulma Brief.

-Inténtalo pero te aseguro que no funcionará.

-No te precipites a los acontecimientos, no me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz para lograr mis objetivos.

Bulma salió de la habitación con una sonrisa ¿Qué demonios haría esa mujer para conquistar a Vegeta? Me moría de ganas por ver todo el espectáculo. Si mi plan no funcionaba al menos me divertiría mucho con las ocurrencias de esa estúpida y con la respuesta de mi hermano ante sus actos. Sí, todo había salido perfecto ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar un poco. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente yo saldría perdiendo en cualquiera de los dos casos. ¿Qué sería peor, soportar las burlas de la peliazul o dejar de disfrutar los placeres que me estaba ofreciendo la Tierra? Bueno, estaba segura que sin importar lo que ocurriera no podía darme el lujo de perder, algo se me iba a ocurrir eso también era seguro.


	8. Capítulo 8: Conociendo a los Saiyajin

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

-¿Cómo me fui a meter en este lío? Ni si quiera me gusta ese Saiyajin llamado Vegeta, aunque tengo que admitir que es bastante atractivo e interesante.

-¿De qué tanto hablas Bulma? ¿Y con quién? Yo no veo a nadie –dijo con su siempre enorme sonrisa mi madre mientras entraba a mi habitación y buscaba a mi interlocutor.

-Con nadie mamá, estoy hablando sola –le contesté como si eso fuera lo más normal de mundo.

-Oye linda, la princesa y yo saldremos a comprar algo de ropa ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-¡Mamá! –le dije alzando la voz –sabes muy bien que esa y yo no nos llevamos bien y deja de decirle _princesa _que me molesta mucho.

-Pero mi vida ella es una princesa, eso no lo puedes evitar y no entiendo por qué te cae mal si es adorable.

-¡Adorable! mi…

-No te enojes querida. Si el príncipe Vegeta pregunta por mí le avisas que llego en la noche ¿Te parece? Nos vemos.

-Sí mamá.

Me concentré de nuevo en mi pequeño problema ¿Cómo le haría para salir con ese Saiyajin? No sabía nada de él, salvo que era un antisocial, gruñón, engreído y claro, increíblemente poderoso, inclusive más que Goku. Suspiré profundamente ¿cómo le haría? Y es que él no era un simple humano, ni siquiera pertenecía a este planeta aunque, al final de cuentas era un hombre ¿por qué se me hacía tan difícil hablarle? Ni yo misma me reconocía.

Salí de mi habitación para despejarme un poco y me dirigí a la cocina, para mi sorpresa Tarble estaba ahí y lo saludé, de ese trío de hermanitos el único que me caía bien era el más pequeño.

-Buenos días señorita Bulma.

-Ya te he dicho que me digas sólo Bulma. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, un poco. Por fortuna su madre dejó la comida lista antes de irse a comprar con Rukia.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! esas dos se están llevando demasiado bien.

Tarble sonrió, se sentó en frente de mí y se dispuso a comer. De pronto una idea se me vino a la cabeza ¡Claro! ¡Tarble! Él podía darme información sobre su hermano, así no iría a ciegas con él.

-Y dime ¿cómo es Vegeta? ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Qué le molesta? No sé, esas cosas –el pequeño me miró con asombro, tal vez había sido demasiado directa.

-No sé mucho de él, apenas y lo conozco –contestó seriamente.

-Pero si son hermanos, llevan toda la vida juntos.

-En realidad no es así.

Tarble me contó acerca de su vida, de como lo habían mandado a un planeta lejano por ser de clase baja, me dio un poco de pena por él, se notaba que aún le dolía.

-Entonces cuando te vieron de nuevo decidieron llevarte a su lado, eso es bueno ¿no? Regresaste con tu familia al fin.

-No lo sé, aun no entiendo porque viajo con ellos. Cuando los vi creí que me iban a matar, después de enterarme que sólo me habían encontrado por casualidad pensé que simplemente me ignorarían pero jamás imaginé esto.

-Pero por algo lo hicieron ¿no? Después de todo eres su hermano y algo deben sentir por ti. Ya sabes lo que dicen "la sangre llama"

-Tal vez tengas razón ¿sabes? En ocasiones creo que Rukia se preocupa por mí. El problema es que no suelen demostrar sus sentimientos, no están acostumbrados y lo entiendo perfectamente, yo también soy saiyajin. La diferencia entre ellos y yo es que nos criamos en distintos ambientes.

No supe que contestar, estaba claro que Tarble extrañaba ese planeta en donde se crió y que lo había hecho cambiar tanto. Decidí cambiar de tema para liberar un poco de tensión.

-Y dime ¿Te gusta la Tierra? Es un lugar muy lindo ¿verdad? Si quieres te puedo llevar a la playa te aseguro que te vas a divertir mucho, también al cine, al teatro o al museo ¿qué dices? ¿Vamos?

-Estaría bien –contestó con una leve sonrisa.

-Podemos ir mañana o si quieres hoy mismo.

-Pero ¿no estará muy ocupada? No quiero ser una molestia.

-No digas eso claro que no lo eres ¡Es mas, vamos ahora mismo!

Salimos de mi casa aun sin saber a donde, aunque claro antes de eso Tarble le informó a Vegeta. Fuimos a ver una película y después pasamos por el centro comercial, Tarble lucía contento y eso me agradaba, me sentía un poco culpable por hacerle recordar su vida.

-Rukia sería feliz aquí –comentó mientras veía una tienda de mascotas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Le gustan los animales?

-Sí, siempre ha tenido una gran fascinación por ellos, cada que vamos a un planeta adopta a uno como mascota.

-Eso jamás lo creí de ella –respondí sorprendida.

Continuamos con nuestro paseo, recorrimos unas tiendas y después fuimos a cenar. Tarble sólo hablaba de su hermana algo que hasta cierto punto me molestaba pero no podía decirle que se callara.

-¿Sabes por qué Vegeta y Rukia han viajado tanto? –por fin mencionaba a su hermano.

-No ¿por qué?

-Porque Rukia estaba harta de su vida como saiyajin y tenía ganas de iniciar una nueva aventura.

-¿Y qué hay de tu hermano? ¿Qué lo orilló a salir de su planeta?

-Se supone que salió para buscar guerreros poderosos que pudieran enfrentarlo y que fueran un reto para él.

-O sea que sólo busca peleas.

-Algo así. Yo creo que él no tiene tan claro lo que quiere. Mi hermana desea explorar, conocer nuevas cosas, gente, música, ropa, quiere viajar y disfrutar de todo eso. Yo pienso que Vegeta aun no encuentra ese algo que lo haga completamente feliz. Es una suposición tampoco es que sea real sólo porque yo lo opino.

-Pero si lo crees es por algo ¿no?

-Sí, supongo.

Después de esa pequeña conversación regresamos a casa, al entrar vimos a mi mamá y a Rukia mostrándole a mi padre todo lo que habían comprado. No tenía ánimos de verlos así que pensé en retirarme a mi habitación pero justo cuando me iba a despedir lo vi. Estaba sentado con cara de aburrimiento y los brazos cruzados en uno de los sillones de la sala, aproveché ese momento para acercarme a él y me senté a su lado, bueno, algo así pues sólo un cojín nos separaba. Cada determinado tiempo lo volteaba a ver, en realidad es muy apuesto, pensé. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo lo convencieron de presenciar todo esto? Tal vez su hermana ejercía un gran poder sobre él.

-Esto es para ti hija –comentó mi madre mientras me enseñaba un hermoso sostén.

-Gracias mamá, pero ¿no pudiste esperar para dármelo en privado? –contesté entre dientes y un poco apenada.

-Ay mi amor, si no tiene nada de malo. Supongo que lo dices por el príncipe Vegeta pero a él no le incomoda esto ¿verdad guapo?

La cara del saiyajin se comenzó a sonrojar, por supuesto que le era incómodo sobre todo porque mi madre le pasó el sostén por enfrente y le guiñó un ojo mientras le decía guapo. Después de eso Vegeta se levantó y se dirigió a su recámara. Como él no estaba no tenía nada que hacer ahí y también me retiré.

A la mañana siguiente me topé de nuevo a Tarble en la cocina.

-De nuevo hambriento –le dije.

-Sí, pero esta vez también le llevo la comida a Vegeta.

-Yo se la llevaré –contesté.

-¿Estás segura? No creo que a mi hermano le agrade mucho esto.

-No te preocupes, sé lo que hago.

En realidad no estaba tan segura pero ya estaba decidido no iba a dejarme vencer por ninguno de esos dos sobre todo por Rukia, la iniciadora de todo este desastre, ya tendría tiempo después para averiguar porque me había orillado a esto, tal vez sólo alucinaba pero tenía la sensación de que esa princesita lo había planeado todo.

Me dirigí a la habitación del Saiyajin, y abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me habló con una voz fría y autoritaria mientras sus enormes ojos se clavaban en mi.

-Te traje el desayuno –dije con una sonrisa, aunque tenía un poco de miedo no se lo podía demostrar.

-¿Dónde está Tarble?

-Él está en la cocina, le pedí que se quedara ahí mientras yo te traía el desayuno, contigo casi no he hablado y no quiero que pienses que soy una mala anfitriona es por eso que estoy aquí.

No comentó nada, sólo se sentó para comer, supuse que eso significaba que desayunaría conmigo así que hice lo mismo. Su habitación era bastante grande y lucía impecable. Al fondo se podía apreciar una televisión y muy cerca de ella una computadora. La cama era gigante, encima se encontraban dos almohadas blancas, que combinaban con las sábanas y las cortinas. La mesa en donde comíamos también era inmensa, pero con todo lo que ese saiyajin devoraba era lo más lógico.

-Tú cuarto es muy lindo y tienes una excelente vista. Ahora entiendo porque te gusta estar aquí.

No contestó ni siquiera me volteó a ver lo que en lugar de hacerme enojar me motivó a seguir hablando. No es que él fuera tímido como Tarble ni tampoco tenía ese aire de grandeza que Rukia siempre me demostraba, simplemente no quería hablar.

-¿Sabes? Hay un hermoso restaurante con comida exquisita cerca de aquí, tal vez podríamos ir un día. Bueno, lo único malo es que con esa ropa no creo que te dejen pasar.

Vegeta dejó de comer, colocó los tenedores en la mesa y con una voz desafiante me dijo

-¿Qué tiene mi ropa?

Yo me quedé helada, sólo hasta después de hablar reaccioné pero ya era demasiado tarde. De nuevo mi gran bocota me había traicionado.

-Tu ropa no tiene nada de malo, pero no es común en este planeta después de todo es un traje de Saiyajin ¿no? además, en ese lugar son muy especiales con las etiquetas. Tienes que llevar ropa elegante, en realidad es un fastidio.

Él se quedó pensativo y tomó un poco del vino que estaba en la mesa. El tiempo que pasó desde mi estúpido comentario hasta que Vegeta colocó de nuevo la copa se me hizo eterno. Sabía de antemano lo orgulloso que se sentía de su traje, o mejor dicho, de lo que éste representaba. A diferencia de Tarble y Rukia, Vegeta jamás accedió a vestirse con la ropa que mi madre había comprado, era entonces lógico pensar que lo estaba ofendiendo de sobremanera.

-Muy bien, iremos a ese lugar.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Al restaurante? –comenté casi tartamudeando, esa respuesta jamás la habría esperado.

-Hoy mismo, ¿en la tarde está bien?

-C-claro.

-No te quedarás aquí todo el día ¿o sí?

-Sí, digo, no. En realidad ya me iba tengo que arreglarme para ir al restaurante ¿cierto? Nos vemos.

Salí de su habitación casi corriendo, todo fue tan rápido que no tuve ni tiempo para pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Iba a salir con el antisocial Saiyajin ese mismo día y lo había logrado sin mucho esfuerzo, sonríe maléficamente al imaginar la cara de su hermanita cuando supiera la noticia.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, no soy muy buena para hablar en público por eso es que mis frases siempre son cortitas.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Mireya por motivarme tanto y ayudarme en la realización del mismo. También debí dedicarle al capítulo pasado pero como soy nueva en esto no supe como editarlo y ¡en fin! demasiados argumentos y divagaciones. Gracias otra vez Mireya.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	9. Capítulo 9: La despedida

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, etc.**

* * *

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bulma en cuanto me vio, aunque esta se borró un poco al verme trabajando en un proyecto con su padre. Aun así se dirigió hacia mí, estaba punto de hablar cuando su madre la interrumpió.

-Hija ¡Qué alegría verte! Te estuve buscando por todos lados ¿Dónde estabas?

-En la habitación de Vegeta mamá, fui a desayunar con él –contestó mientras me miraba directamente a la cara, yo me limité a sonreírle como siempre.

-Así que con el Príncipe Vegeta ¡Qué felicidad! Creí que jamás le ibas a hablar, y dime cariño ¿Cómo te fue? –respondió la señora Brief con su inigualable sonrisa.

-De maravilla mamá, saldremos a comer hoy mismo.

-¿Qué? –comenté casi por inercia.

-¿Sorprendida, Rukia? No deberías estarlo, yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo.

-¿Y a dónde irán querida? –interrumpió de nuevo la madre de Bulma.

-A _"Le Bouchon"_

-Es un hermoso lugar, y la comida es exquisita –comenté.

-Así que ya has comido ahí –dijo la peliazul.

-¡Claro! Tu madre y yo fuimos ayer.

Sí, le molestaba mi cercanía con sus padres aunque no le encontraba mucho sentido, hasta donde sabía ella no era tan apegada a ellos pero aun así la sangre le hervía cuando nos miraba a su madre y a mí conviviendo, celos de hija única supongo.

-Es mejor que me vaya, me tengo que arreglar para mi cita con Vegeta –respondió Bulma con ligera molestia.

-Yo te ayudo a escoger la ropa, tu atuendo debe ser digno de un príncipe.

La idea que ella tenía de los príncipes distaba mucho de la que mi hermano el Príncipe de los Saiyajin implicaba ser fuerte, temerario, un guerrero implacable, invencible, capaz de destruir a su rival sin piedad ni temor, con un solo objetivo: demostrar que es el mejor.

-¿No dirás nada sobre tu derrota? -comentó Bulma mientras nos dirigíamos a su recámara.

-¿Derrota? ¿De qué hablas?

-Te he demostrado que hasta tu hermano…

-Lo único que demostraste con todo esto es que te crees tan poca cosa que necesitas la aprobación de los demás ¿Qué fue lo que ganaste? ¡Nada! Invitaste a mi hermano a salir y él aceptó ¿Y? ¿Eso en qué te convierte? ¿En la princesa del cuento? Por supuesto que no, no cambia nada, sigues siendo la misma simple niña que se deja llevar por mis palabras.

Ella no contestó, se tragó sus palabras y se metió a su cuarto. Yo por mi parte, fui hacia la habitación de Vegeta, podía entender la actitud de Bulma, ese noviecito que tenía la estaba confundiendo, pero ¿y mi hermano? ¿Por qué había aceptado salir con ella? Cuando se me ocurrió entretener a Vegeta con Bulma jamás se cruzó por mi cabeza que él caería tan rápido ni mucho menos que aceptara salir con ella, una cosa es dejarte llevar por las hormonas y otra muy distinta comenzar un romance. Aunque tal vez sólo prejuzgaba a mi hermano, si quería saber lo que pensaba tenía que ir directamente con él.

- Así que saldrás con la terrícola –le dije mientras me recostaba a su lado. Vegeta sonrió.

-¿No era eso lo que querías? Esa chiquilla me retendría en este planeta ¿No? Ese era tu plan. – le sonreí un poco ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Probablemente el idiota de Tarble y su lengua larga eran los culpables.

-¡Claro! Así que me complacerás de esa manera, pero no eran necesarias tantas formalidades hermanito ¡Mira que hasta tener una cita con la muchacha! ¿No es eso demasiado para ti? No sabía que me querías tanto –contesté con una amplia sonrisa y un tono un poco sarcástico.

-Si querías quedarte en la Tierra porque no me lo dijiste en lugar de hacer un plan tan ridículo como este.

-No es tan ridículo puesto que tendrás una cita con la señorita, además, aunque te lo hubiera dicho jamás habrías cedido a mis caprichos, es por eso que pensé en utilizar tus hormonas.

-¿Mis hormonas? –Me respondió incrédulo –no sé quién demonios crees que soy niña pero por lo visto te lo tendré que recordar ¡Soy Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajin! No un chiquillo en busca de mujeres.

-Ya, ya, lo sé. Pero no me vas a negar que Bulma te gusta. Es lo mismo que con la princesita de Agnour y la chiquilla que conocimos en Kaazá.

-No me vengas con estupideces ahora Rukia, tú sabes que eso fue…

-Sí, sí ya –lo interrumpí –y con la terrícola pasará algo similar, lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué la invitaste a salir?

-Yo no la invité, fue ella la que habló del lugar, yo simplemente accedí.

-Lo dices como si fuera lo más natural de mundo y es obvio que no, explícame que no entiendo nada.

-Porque eres una idiota, deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Acepté porque ella dijo que no podía entrar al lugar con mi traje y ya.

-Definitivamente tantos golpes te afectaron ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por esas cosas? –noté a mi hermano un poco confundido ¿Es que ni el mismo sabía por qué había aceptado?

-Sólo lo dije en un momento de locura y estupidez, no pienso ir con esa mujer a ningún lado y si te quieres quedar más tiempo en la Tierra ¡Hazlo! Yo tomaré mi rumbo, no tenemos que estar juntos todo el tiempo, no compartimos los mismos ideales. Quédate si es lo que quieres yo me iré en unos días, este lugar que ya no me ofrece nada interesante.

-¿Qué hay de las esferas del Dragón? Pensé que te interesaban.

-Tú eres la que se preocupa por esas simplezas no yo, ¿de qué me servirían esas chatarras?

-Conceden cualquier deseo ¿Es que acaso no te gustaría pedir algo? Ser más alto, por ejemplo –la cara de mi hermano cambió en cuanto le mencioné su estatura, jamás tuvo complejos a causa de ella pero detestaba que yo me burlara de esa forma.

-No tengo nada que desear salvo que te vayas de mi habitación en este instante.

-No te enojes hermanito, no es mi culpa que seas tan pequeño –contesté guiñándole un ojo para después salir de su recámara.

La conversación con Vegeta me hizo ver algo que yo misma había pensado desde hacía mucho tiempo pero que no me atrevía a confesar: era el momento de separar nuestros caminos, ya no teníamos nada en común, probablemente nunca lo tuvimos, entonces ¿qué me obligaba a quedarme a su lado? Nada. No había una sola cosa que me ligara a él, si quería irse era libre de hacerlo, así como yo lo era de quedarme en la Tierra.


	10. Capítulo 10: Rescatando a la mascota

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, etc.**

* * *

Las palabras de Rukia habían lastimado mi ego porque hasta cierto punto eran verdaderas. Mi relación con Yamcha no iba del todo bien, por no decir que era un completo martirio estar a su lado. Su temor a las mujeres se había borrado por completo, Yam pasó de la timidez a un completo desenvolvimiento con cualquier fémina que se le atravesara, algo que por supuesto me afectaba directamente, esto, aunado a los comentarios despectivos de la saiyajin, me habían hecho perder la noción de lo que era, pero ya no lo permitiría.

-Yo soy Bulma Brief, no una niñita tonta que se deja deprimir por las palabras de una princesita venida a más –me dije en la soledad de mi habitación para demostrar que había regresado a ser la misma de siempre, la gran Bulma, una mujer valiente, intrépida y decidida, además de inteligente y hermosa. Esa chiquilla me iba a escuchar porque esta vez sí tenía mucho que decir.

Salí de mi habitación dispuesta a ponerle un alto a esa mujer, era ella quien estaba en mi casa y por lo tanto me debía respeto. Tenía un techo, alimentos, ropa y muchas cosas más gracias a mi generosidad y la de mi familia, ¿cómo había permitido que me hablara de esa forma estando en esas condiciones? Pero eso no ocurriría jamás, ¡ya no!

La encontré fuera de la habitación de su hermano, lucía pensativa y de alguna manera, triste. No se percató de mi presencia hasta que le hablé.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¡No molestes!

-Sólo te quiero dejar en claro que no pienso permitir ninguna más de tus ofensas, mientras estés en mi casa me hablarás como tu igual, ni tú ni tu hermano son superiores a nosotros por muy de la realeza que se digan ser. Así que si vuelves a hablarme despectivamente…

-¿Qué? –su mirada se clavó en mi ser y justo en ese instante recordé que ellos no eran unos simples humanos, pertenecían a una raza infinitamente más poderosa que nosotros. Fuertes y crueles, así eran los Saiyajin y así lo habían planteado ellos mismos.

-Te deberás atener a las consecuencias –respondí tajantemente. Ella podía ser fuerte pero jamás quebraría mi orgullo.

-Ya veo. Eres una debilucha pero al menos tienes carácter, prefiero a esta Bulma que a la patética de hace unos momentos. No sé qué te hizo cambiar, pero sigue así –dijo esto para después apartarse.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Rukia me había felicitado por mi cambio? Debía ser una de sus estúpidas bromas, pero… no lo parecía, en realidad sus palabras sonaron sinceras. No le dije nada y me retiré, aún tenía que arreglarme para mi cita con Vegeta.

No estaba segura de lo que hacía, todo fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de pensar. El saiyajin había aceptado salir a comer conmigo a la primera, tal vez yo le gustaba, o quizá sólo tenía curiosidad por el lugar, lo que fuera me tenía sin importancia. Disfrutaría del momento sin pensar en nada más, ni si era un hombre despiadado, o el hermano de Rukia o si esto molestaría a Yamcha, bueno, tal vez en eso último sí, ya era justo que le regresara un poco de lo que me había hecho.

Escogí un lindo vestido color azul que tenía tiempo sin usar, éste era corto y entallado, lo que permitía lucir mi cuerpo, el escote era bastante pronunciado así que para disimularlo coloqué un prendedor de plata en forma de mariposa. Tomé unas zapatillas justo del mismo color que mi ropa. El maquillaje que usé fue casi nulo, un poco de rubor y brillo en los labios me fue suficiente. Cuando llegué a la habitación de Vegeta lo encontré recostado en su cama, los hombres se visten en 5 minutos, pensé. Le comenté que estaba lista y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando me dijo que no iría.

-¿Qué? ¡Cómo te atreves! Por si ni te has dado cuenta me arreglé especialmente para esta cita, ahora no me saldrás con esto, tú irás conmigo porque en eso quedamos apenas esta mañana y no se diga más.

-Mira muchacha, ya te dije que no pienso ir contigo. Puedes patalear y gritar todo lo que quieras pero no lograrás que te acompañe. Así que mejor retírate y si tantas ganas tienes de ir a ese tonto restaurante entonces ve, nadie te lo está impidiendo.

La ira se apoderó de mí, tomé una especie de jarrón que se encontraba en la mesa y se lo aventé. Vegeta lo detuvo con una sola mano y sin mirar el objeto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del saiyajin, mi rabieta lo estaba divirtiendo, lo que obviamente, me hizo enfurecer más. La armadura de su traje se encontraba justo en frente mío, así que sin pensarlo ni un minuto se la arrojé a la cara, grave error. Un enfurecido Vegeta se levantó de su cama y me tomó de la muñeca fuertemente, sentía su respiración en mi rostro y sus ojos clavándose en los míos como puñales. Asfixiante, aterrador, intimidante, opresivo, vibrante… adictivo, ¿cómo describir ese momento? ¿Cómo detallar la sensación que la cercanía del Saiyajin me causaba?

-¿Me tienes miedo, terrícola? –de nuevo esa sonrisa, la misma que instantes atrás me había hecho explotar y que ahora, a escasos centímetros de mi boca, lucía tan diferente.

-No –contesté sin titubear.

-Sabes que puedo matarte si quiero ¿verdad? -Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar del encantamiento en el que estaba, él era un asesino desalmado de otro planeta al que no le importaría deshacerse de alguien como yo, probablemente había matado a mucha gente por menos de lo que yo hice. Aun sabiendo eso me planté ante él sin temor aparente -¿No tienes miedo muchacha?

-Me llamo Bulma ¿entendiste? ¡Bul-ma! ¿Qué es muy difícil de aprender?

-No te quieras hacer la valiente muchacha, puedo oler tu miedo fácilmente. Sé que estás aterrada pero seré benévolo contigo, te dejaré viva si me pides perdón de rodillas.

-¿Qué? No me verás arrodillada ante ti jamás ¿entendiste? ¡Jamás!

-Pues lo harás en este momento ¿o es que quieres morir? No lo creo, vamos muchacha, no están difícil de hacer.

-He dicho que no. Si quieres matarme hazlo, pero no pienso sobajarme ante alguien como tú –por supuesto que tenía miedo. De antemano sabía que no podía valerme de nada para salvarme de lo que yo misma había ocasionado. ¡Pero por Kami que no permitiría tal humillación!

-Déjala en paz Vegeta o es que has caído tan bajo como para aprovecharte de una pobre niñita que no se puede defender, ya hasta te pareces a Raditz. ¡Qué patético! –por primera vez agradecía la presencia Rukia. Ella podía ser odiosa pero según Tarble no era tan cruel como Vegeta. Sí, que ella estuviera me tranquilizó.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa ni mucho menos me compares con ese insecto.

-Entonces no te comportes como él ¡Mira que tratar de abusar de esa mujercita! –la voz de Rukia se tornó irónica, entrecerró los ojos y negó con su dedo índice – No no no hermanito. Esto no es digno del Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Vegeta me soltó y se dirigió a Rukia, aun lucía molesto pero esta vez su furia iría encaminada a su odiosa hermana y no hacia mí, lo que era un gran alivio. El Saiyajin se colocó frente a la chica y la miró retadoramente, ella no movió un sólo músculo salvo para dedicarle una pequeña y burlona sonrisa que éste correspondió.

-Así que esta muchacha es tu nueva mascota –comentó el Saiyajin.

-¿Ma-mascota? –fue lo único que mis labios atinaron a decir. ¿Me había dicho mascota? Ese estúpido príncipe de quinta se había referido a mí de esa forma ¡Cómo se atrevía!

-Mascota –contestó Rukia mientras miraba al techo –sí, creo que eso es. Ya sabes que me encantan los animalitos desvalidos.

-Oye tú ¿Quién te crees para llamarme así? Discúlpate ahora mismo conmigo o si no…

-A tu mascota le hace falta entrenamiento, si continúa así el día menos pensado amanecerá muerta. Ponle una correa o algo –comentó Vegeta y salió de la habitación.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarme así?

-¡Ya Cállate! Deberías estar agradecida porque te libré de mi hermano. Me debes una… mascota. Pero dime ¿qué le hiciste?

-No soy tu mascota, y fue tu hermano quien me humilló. Por si no te has dado cuenta no saldrá a comer conmigo –suspiré aliviada -pero eso ya ni me importa. Es un animal, jamás saldría con un tipo así.

-¿Te lastimó?

-¿Eh? –pregunté desconcertada.

-Tu muñeca ¿la lastimó?

Miré mi mano detenidamente. No, no lo había hecho. Él era infinitamente poderoso y a pesar de ello no tenía ni una marca en el brazo.

-Supongo que eso es un no. Pero dime, ¿qué le hiciste? Tarble sólo corrió hacia mí para pedir que te ayudara pero no me dijo lo que había causado el enojo de Vegeta ¿Qué fue? ¿Lo insultaste?

-Le arrojé eso –le contesté mientras señalaba el lugar en donde yacía la armadura del Saiyajin.

-Mi hermanito ha perdido su toque, ha matado a otros por cosas insignificantes y a ti ni siquiera te lastima. Tal vez sea porque ya se va.

-¿Se van? –respondí con una sonrisa.

-Vegeta se va, yo pienso quedarme por tiempo indefinido.

-Así que por eso estabas triste, te separarás de tu hermano.

-¿De dónde sacas esa locura? ¿Triste? No me hagas reír y para la otra intenta cuidarte sola, es bastante patético que recurras a alguien más para librarte de tus problemas.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo?

-No pienso repetirlo.

-Lo que sea –respondió Rukia mientras salía de la recámara.


End file.
